Some embodiments of this invention relate generally to cards or other presentation instruments for purchasing items, such as at point-of-sale devices. In particular, some embodiments of the invention relate to gift cards. In one particular embodiment, the invention relates to purchasing an activating multiple presentation instruments at the same time, e.g. with a single activation transaction. Presentation instruments may sometimes be called presentation devices, or payment devices.
One convenience item that is commonly purchased at point-of-sale devices is the gift card. Gift cards are often displayed at points-of-sale such as at supermarket checkout stands or restaurant cashier stands. In the typical setting, a consumer will purchase one or two gift cards at a time. These gift cards are often activated by swiping them, scanning them, or otherwise acquiring data necessary for a successful activation at the checkout stand at which point the card number is referred to a processing system which activates the card's account.
However, there are some purchasers who desire to purchase a large quantity of gift cards at a single time. For example, a corporate entity may desire to purchase a large number of cards as rewards for its employees. Similarly, a consumer may desire to purchase and activate a large number of gift cards all at once and sell them at a discount to others. Thus, there is a portion of the consuming public that actually purchases a large number of cards at a single checkout.
As a result of this, it can severely delay the checkout process if the cashier is required to swipe, scan, or otherwise acquire data necessary for a successful activation of all of the cards being purchased. For example, a cashier may have to swipe 100 individual cards which are then activated and confirmed. The resulting delay can severely hamper the progression of consumers through the checkout lines at a store.
Similarly, there is a need for a packaging system that allows a purchaser to conveniently purchase a bulk amount of cards without the necessity of physically counting the individual cards. Again, since these cards are often purchased at the checkout lane, a delay can be incurred if the consumer is required to count out the number of cards that he or she desires to purchase.
As a result, there is a need for a more efficient mechanism for purchasing and activating a large number of cards or other presentation instruments.